Hey Arnold!
|image = Hey Arnold logo with image.png |genre = Comedy-Drama Slice-of-life Animated series |creator = Craig Bartlett |starring = Toran Caudell Phillip Van Dyke Alex D. Linz Spencer Klein Jamil W. Smith Francesca Marie Smith Justin Shenkarow Christopher P. Walberg Christopher Castile Jarrett Lennon Benjamin Diskin Sam Gifaldi Anndi McAfee Olivia Hack Dan Castellaneta Tress MacNeille Craig Bartlett Maurice LaMarche |theme_music_composer = |opentheme = |country = United States |no_seasons = 5 |no_episodes = 100 |producer = Rachel Lipman Steve Viksten Joseph Purdy Joe Ansolabehere Michelle Lamoreaux |executive_producer = Mary Harrington Craig Bartlett |location = |camera = |runtime = 24–46 minutes |company = Snee-Oosh, Inc. Nickelodeon Animation Studios |picture_format = 480i (SDTV) |audio_format = Stereo |first_aired = October 7, 1996 |last_aired = June 8, 2004 |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = |imdb_id = 0115200 |tv.com_summary =}} Hey Arnold! is a Nicktoon created by Craig Bartlett for Nickelodeon. The show's premise focuses on a fourth grader named Arnold who lives with his grandparents in a large city. Episodes center on his experiences navigating big city life while dealing with the problems he and his friends encounter, including urban legends. History Animator Craig Bartlett graduated from Anacortes High School and obtained a degree in communications from The Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington. During high school and college, he studied painting and sculpture at the Museum Art School in Portland, and his first job after college was at Will Vinton Productions, a claymation house. Originally, Bartlett intended to become a painter "in the 19th-century sense", but he became interested in animation during a trip to Italy. In 1987, while working on Pee-wee's Playhouse, he created claymation cutaways about a character named Penny and her friend Arnold. Six years later, Bartlett was teamed up with five writers from Rugrats to develop animation projects for Nickelodeon. These meetings were generally difficult and the writers became frustrated; Bartlett recalled: "Our ideas were OK, but such a large and motley group couldn't get far at pitch meetings. Network execs got migraines just counting us coming in the door."[ As a last resort, Bartlett played the "Penny" tapes, intending to highlight the Penny character. However, the executives were more impressed by Arnold, despite him being a minor character. Synopsis The show stars fourth grader Arnold, a boy who lives with his paternal grandparents, Phil and Gertrude, proprietors of the Sunset Arms boarding house, in the fictional city of Hillwood. In each episode, Arnold often helps a schoolmate solve a personal problem, or encounters a predicament of his own. The show also frequently focuses on Arnold's classmate, Helga, who often treats Arnold cruelly and bullies him constantly. However, a recurring theme of the show is the fact that Helga only pretends to dislike Arnold to hide the fact that she has possessed a profound, Shakespearean-in-magnitude love for him for years. Cast and Characters *Toran Caudell / Phillip Van Dyke / Spencer Klein / Alex D. Linz as Arnold - Arnold is a dreamer and an idealist who always tries to see the best in people and to do the right thing. *Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Martin Johanssen - Gerald is Arnold's best friend and is usually present when Arnold's latest escapade happens. Gerald is the occasional voice of reason when Arnold needs it and the storyteller for the schoolyard legends. *Francesca Smith as Helga G. Pataki - Helga is nine years old and in fourth grade. She is madly in love with Arnold because he was the first person to be nice to her and notice her when they were very little, but she struggles to keep her affections a secret. *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman () - Harold is the bully of the group, although his bark is usually worse than his bite. *Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Hyerdahl () - Phoebe is Helga's best friend and sidekick. She is very intelligent and is the most academic of the children; she always tries to be the first one with an answer and does not appreciate when someone does better than her in school. *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd () - Rhonda is the self-proclaimed fashion queen of the school. Rhonda's greatest interest is fashion design and trends. *Christopher P. Walberg as Stinky Peterson - Stinky is best known for his Southern drawl. He lives with his father in a dilapidated shack with a country-like appearance. *Sam Gifaldi as Sid - Sid is often seen as Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another urban legend, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". *Christopher J. Castile / Jarrett Lennon / Ben Diskin / Blake Ewing as Eugene Horowitz - Eugene is a good friend of Arnold, and he is very kind hearted and outgoing and is willing to help others, and is known for being a jinx. *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil - Arnold's good-natured and cheery grandfather (and Miles's father), Phil runs the Sunset Arms boarding house. Arnold often looks to his grandfather for advice. In the movie, he is shown to play the drums. *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude - Arnold's fun-loving and eccentric grandmother. She is often seen performing various nonsensical tasks around the boarding house. *Maurice LaMarche as "Big Bob" Pataki - Helga's father and a main villain of the show. He suffers from workaholism as he spends most of his time either working or promoting his beeper business. Episodes Home media Videos File:Hey Arnold! Season One Opening Credits|Intro File:Hey Arnold! Bumper|Bumper External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/heyarnold/ Hey Arnold! area on nick.com] * * [http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/craig.shtml The Unofficial Hey Arnold! Site] * [http://www.hey-arnold.com/ Hey Arnold! fanpage by Don Del Grande] * [http://www.heyarnold.com/ Hey Arnold! The Movie area on nick.com] * * RetroJunk Section * ''Hey Arnold!'' Wiki de:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Nicktoons Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Cancelled Shows